Pressure-driven pool cleaners include a debris bag to hold captured debris. Conventional debris bags are reusable and must be cleaned out periodically. Cleaning wet reusable debris bags (which can contain anything from leaves to rotten bugs) can be very tedious and can allow some captured debris to spill back into the pool. Compared to reusable debris bags, disposable debris bags can allow users to save a significant amount of time and effort.